


I don't want to be wasting my time alone

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Soulmate aus [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (:, :(, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Muke, Soulmates, crying rn because i wont have internet for the next three days, dad!calum, dad!luke, hididng my pain like a good girl, lol what even is this, parent 5sos, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to apologize? Say I'm sorry and beg for your love? Ask you to change it back?" Michael asks, opening one eye to stare at Luke.</p>
<p>"No" Luke says quietly. "I just wanted to ask if you regretted it"</p>
<p>Michael thought for a while, a frown etched on his face.</p>
<p>"No"<br/>OR<br/>Part two of Wasting time, talking on a broken line</p>
<p>title from long way home by my children</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be wasting my time alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softrejection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrejection/gifts), [Eiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri/gifts).



> yello i got a whole bunch of requests for a part two? idk why lol it sucked (link below)  
> but i wont have internet until saturday night D: i'm staying at my grandparent's house and idk how i'll survive  
> but oh well enjoy this piece of shit link for the prompt below by my fav silentpeaches on tumblr (link also below)  
> this one's for 5sos_on_pasta because of their continuous support, keep the requests coming bby! xx

[Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4489890)

 

[prompt](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas)

 

<3

 

\-----------------------

 

just a refresher:

The Red String of Fate exists, and only some people have the ability to see the strings, and these people can actually cut strings and knot other people’s strings in to alter the soulmate laws. Your best friend’s wedding is tomorrow and they know you can see the string. They ask you to help them defy the laws of the universe and help them be with the person they love even though they know that’s not their soulmate. You know they love each other so much so you help them, even though the person your best friend’s marrying/your best friend is _your_  soulmate.

 

\-----------------------

 

"So let me get this straight"

Luke heard his own words echoed back at him, nodding at his (new) soulmate, Calum.

"My-" He paused, "-soulmate fell in love with your old-" Luke cringed "-soulmate. Sorry. And so they asked you to cut their strings so they could be together?"

Luke nodded again, giving Calum time to let this sink in. After all, the circumstances were a little-er-unusual to say the least.

"And so because you didn't want me to be soulmateless-" Calum cocked his head, trying to decide whether this was a word or not, then apparently decided it didn't matter and continued. "You took my string-and now we're soulmates?" He asked, very confused still.

"Yeah, I don't know, it's pretty weird" Luke admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the carpet in Calum's apartment. He'd followed his string all the way here, knocked on his door just as he had with Michael, and attempted to explain the situation to Calum.

"I just thought that everyone should have a soulmate no matter what-" He blushed, sheepishly continuing. "-who cared about them. And I figured that whoever you were, you deserved to be loved. And I thought maybe you'd love me back? I don't know it was a chance I was willing to take and I know our soulmate bond won't be as strong but I was kinda hoping-" He was cut off by Calum's lips against his own, and was so shocked for a moment he didn't do anything, but soon enough he regained his senses and kissed the idiot back, and when Calum pulled away he lingered against the other boy, and pressed his forehead to his dark haired soulmate, because it was so nice to be  _kissed,_ and dare he say it, to be  _loved._ _  
_

He felt Calum sigh against his lips and rub his nose against the blond's, and Luke actually  _giggled_ and he felt so happy and bubbly and goddamnit he dared to say it, he felt very and completely loved.

Eventually, they got into a more comfortable position, with Calum curled into Luke's side on the couch, occasionally stealing a kiss or two and telling each other about their hobbies and likes and dislikes, and everything a soulmate needed to know.

"You're so cute, you know?" Calum said a few hours later. Luke craned his neck to look down at the other boy, and he was sure this was a very unflattering angle and he probably had about twenty double chins but at the moment he didn't care as he blushed and smiled harder than he'd ever smiled before.

"I'm serious, you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen" Calum exclaimed with great enthusiasm and lots of hand movements. He sat up and put his hands on either side of Luke while he threw a leg over Luke's waist. He sat down, Luke blushing furiously now. He tried to cover up his face (and giggles) with his hands, but Calum pulled them apart gently.

"You don't have to hide from me, baby. I love it when you laugh" Calum said quietly, successfully prying Luke's hands away from his face to find shining blue eyes and a fond smile. Luke leaned his face upwards and gave an eskimo kiss to his soulmate. Calum tilted his chin up just enough to give the lightest of kisses to Luke, and now it was Luke who was sighing against Calum's lips. How did it feel so good to be together when they've only known each other for a day?

Of course, duh, they're soulmates. Luke grinned at the red line connecting the two of them, only inches long now that they were together.

Luke stays the night at Calum's, and it's wonderful. Luke tries to be a good guest like his mother taught him and sleep on the couch but Calum insists they sleep together in his bed. Luke uses a spare toothbrush and he crawls into Calum's bed and it feels really personal and scary but Calum assures him it's okay.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Calum says, and Luke just nods and plugs in his phone, answering some texts from Ashton, with whom he's getting along nicely, and texting his mother to tell her he's found Calum.

By the time he's gotten to twitter, Calum is in the shower. Luke can hear the water running, and-wait. Is Calum  _singing?_   _Damn, he's good_ , Luke thinks, and before he knows it he's humming along to American Idiot and soon after that he's singing under his breath. He doesn't notice when the water shuts off, or when he hears Calum step out of the shower. He only looks up when the door to the bathroom opens and-

oh.

Calum steps out with a towel wrapped low on his waist, hair drooping over his eyes and water droplets running down his chest. Luke's eyes widen, and he quickly hides his face with his phone (not very well) and Calum laughs.

"Like what you see, babe?" Calum says, and Luke peeks over the top of his phone to see Calum smirking at the flustered blond. Luke shakes his head quickly, dropping his phone on the bedside table and pulling the covers up to his face. Calum chuckles, and Luke dies a little inside.

"Well, then. I'll just stay like this to annoy you" Calum jokes, and Luke feels a drop next to him in the bed, and he groans because  _how did he get into this mess_ and he feels the covers being pulled back from his face, and his eyes poke out of the top to see a damp Calum next to him on the bed, eyebrows raised as he discovers little bits of Luke's head piece by piece.

"There you are, my little blushing baby" Calum coos, and that just makes Luke blush more while he looks anywhere but-shall we say- _down under._

"Does it really make you uncomfortable?" Calum asks seriously, and Luke's heart melts at his fondness while he shakes his head no. He smiles, leaning in to give Calum a kiss.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm _uncomfortable_ , but that's a completely different situation" Luke sasses, leaving Calum to take a shower of his own. He leaves his soulmate grinning, finally going to put some clothes on.

The next morning, they wake up together, and to both of them it's the best thing in the world. To be able to wake up to the person you love the most, and knowing that you'll be together for the rest of your lives is indescribable.

Luke makes scrambled eggs for Calum because it's all he knows how to make, but Calum appreciates it anyways because it's _Luke_.

And if they're a little bit runny, Calum doesn't complain.

Luke officially moves into Calum's apartment two weeks later, and he gets his first job a week after that.

Luke meets Calum's family after they'd been dating for three months, and Calum meets Luke's after three months and a day.

They get hitched after a year, which seems like forever to Luke, and an eternity to Calum. Ashton showed up to the wedding, looking dashing as Luke's best man with a newfound Bryana on his arm. Luke and Calum meet her afterwards, and they judge her to be perfect for their "Ashy-poo". Michael and Alicia don't make an appearance.

Their first adoption is after their third anniversary, a little boy named Aiden. He has dark hair and bright eyes and Calum cries when they first see him.

Luke will never admit that his eyes were a little watery as well. He insists it was allergies, even though he has none.

They adopt a girl after Aiden, when their prince is two years old and calls on them for a playmate. They receive Brittney when she's two as well, and she looks like a tiny version of Mali-Koa. Calum cries again, even with Aiden on his leg, asking why every two seconds.

"She's not  _that_ ugly, is she daddy?" He asks, earning a scolding from Luke.

On a bright day in August, when their babies turned four, The Hemmings-Hoods set out for a museum adventure. They went to a sculpture garden, a few art museums (in which Luke joked that Calum was prettier than any painting in the whole place, earning him more than a few kisses), and even to a natural history museum. By lunch time, the kids were whining for food and a place to rest their aching feet, so Calum led his family to a family restaurant just down the street from the next stop on their trip.

Aiden and Brittney were coloring happily on their placemats, with Calum and Luke looking on fondly.

"How did we get so lucky?" Calum whispered, and Luke shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend how just a few years ago he'd met Michael, had the biggest disappointment of his life, then met Calum just a few days after. How  _did_ he get so lucky?

"Welcome to Billy Ray's, how may I take-" the waiter says, but cuts himself off with a stutter, so Luke confusedly looks up only to stop in his tracks himself.

It's  _Michael._

"Wha-  _Luke?_ " Michael asks, and Luke gulps and nods. He looks terrible, Luke notes, seeing the stubble on his chin and dark circles under his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Calum asks, looking between the two with suspicion. Luke can't tear his eyes away from Michael, and more importantly, the nametag _he_ created all those years ago dangling from his chest.

"Luke?" Calum called abruptly, shaking the blond from his stupor.

"Yeah, it's just-just-" Luke tries, gesturing to Michael, then burying his face in his hands.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Brittney asks, always the caring one.

"Daddy?" Michael asked, then noticed the two small children sitting at the table.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay" Luke says to his child, completely ignoring Michael. "Daddy's just met an old-" he pauses, looking at Michael. "-friend here. I'm only surprised to see him"

He tried to convey to Calum without words that this was Michael, and apparently Calum understood from the many descriptions Luke has given, because now he's glaring at Michael and putting an arm around Aiden.

"Are you going to take our orders or not,  _sir_?" Luke asks coldly, and Michael bites his lip and raises his order form.

"Are you  _kidding_ me, Luke? I'm not leaving you alone with that  _lunatic_ " Calum bites, holding both the hands of his children outside of the restaurant.

"I have to talk to him" Luke says, and Calum sighs, letting go of Aiden to rub his face.

"Fine. Make it quick. We have to get to the museum by three" Calum says, leading Brittney and Aiden away. "I'll meet you there. I love you"

"Love you too" Luke says distractedly. He walks back into the restaurant, going up to the front desk and asking when Michael got off his shift.

"He just went on break" says a blonde lady chewing bubble gum. "He usually goes out back for a smoke. You can probably find him there"

"Thank you" Luke said, then walks back outside and around the building to get to the back door. He sees Michael outside of it, leaning up against the brick and breathing smoke from his mouth.

"Hey" He says quietly, and Michael just stays there, emitting a sigh with closed eyes.

"I figured you would come find me. You seem the type" Michael said, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"You'll ruin your teeth, you know" Luke blurts suddenly, and Michael just laughs, putting out his almost-gone cigarette and flicking the butt onto the ground.

"So what did you really come for? You want me to apologize? Say I'm sorry and beg for your love? Ask you to change it back?" Michael asks, opening one eye to stare at Luke.

"No" Luke says quietly. "I just wanted to ask if you regretted it"

Michael thought for a while, a frown etched on his face.

"No"

Just like that, Luke was gone.

He didn't even wait for Michael's explanation, didn't wait when Michael asked him to, and didn't wait before erasing Michael from his mind completely.

He ran, and didn't stop until he found Calum.

"I want to go. Now" He panted, holding back tears.

Calum looked shocked for a moment, but then his expression hardened and he informed the kids they were going to grandma's for the remainder of the day.

After too long, they were finally home, and Luke finally let it go.

Calum held him through it all.

When Luke finally calmed down, it was well past dinner, and by the time he'd explained everything to Calum, their kids were back with Calum's mom, looking very bashful with a handful of flowers each for their father.

"Grandma said these would make you feel better, daddy" Aiden said quietly, walking up to Luke's bedside where he lay under the covers with Calum comforting him and rubbing his back. Calum instructed them to put the flowers on his bedside table.

"I know what would make daddy feel even better" Calum said, plastering an excited expression on his face for the sake of his kids. Their faces lit up, and after Calum whispered something into their tiny ears, they smiled and clambered up onto the bed. Their little arms barely fit over Luke's exposed back, but they tried their best as they shouted "We love you daddy!" As loud as their little voices could.

Luke's back shook with laughter as he sniffled and rolled over to the delight of his munchkins.

"I love you too babies" He said wetly, embracing them as tightly as he could without hurting their fragile bodies. They giggled extra loud at that, and when Calum joined in, a family-wide tickle fight ensued on the parent's bed.

Needless to say, Luke felt better than he ever had before.

All thanks to the man now nuzzled against him as their children "eww"d nearby, Calum only smiling and Luke giggling.

"I love it when you laugh" Calum whispered, kissing Luke as sweetly as he could without grossing out his kids even more.

Let's just say that Michael didn't haunt Luke's memories again for a very,  _very_ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks to 5sos_on_pasta and everyone else who asked for a part two, this was fun to write domestic stuff lol  
> anyways leave a kudos or comment if you liked it (idk why you would but ok) and don't be afraid to ask for a oneshot! You are all sweet little cutie cream puffs and i love you with all of my black heart xoxo <3  
> be sure to check out my other works for more *waggles eyebrows* and i will see you all on saturday/sunday i'll miss you *cries dramatically*  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
